


baby, you should have come with a warning

by misselektra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Artist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Mob boss Kim Jongin | Kai, Non-Graphic Violence, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misselektra/pseuds/misselektra
Summary: The way Kyungsoo sees it, there are two sides to Jongin. The ruthless, mob boss known as Mr. Kim; and the one that seems to be exclusive for when he’s with Kyungsoo, the passionate, carefree, and horny boyfriend.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much K, for your help! you are amazing ♡

The love for paintings has always been in Kyungsoo’s blood. He remembers being very little when his mother took him for the first time to a museum. She was an art teacher, and through her, Kyungsoo learned the importance of an illustration, how it could provide him with an infinity of worlds. Ever since he was a kid, he had a brain full of creativity, and the one place where he could set free was on a canvas.

And so at the age of 23, with the help of a friend who knew someone, Kyungsoo was proud to have his first art showing at a gallery downtown. 

It was his night. It had not even been two hours since the event had started, but he was busy talking to so many people. That was when his friend approached him to say that all of his paintings had been sold.

Shocked out of his mind, Kyungsoo was curious as to who he should be thankful for. This leads him to a man standing with his back to him, looking at what was probably the painting that Kyungsoo was most proud of.

He tries to approach the man but is stopped just a few steps away from him by two large men dressed in all black, whom he had not even paid attention to were there. His eyes widen as he looks between them, uncertain what to do. Before he can say anything, the man turns to look at him.

Standing in all his glory in front of Kyungsoo, is most definitely the most attractive man Kyungsoo has ever seen. With graceful features that looked as if engineered by God, the man’s beauty makes Kyungsoo question what is the real art in the room. He tries to keep his eyes from traveling down the man's body, but it is nearly impossible. Tall and dressed in an impeccable three-piece suit, with his hair slicked back, and a hand in his pocket, the man seemed like a dream. Kyungsoo feels just a little bit guilty about staring at him. But then the man deliberately checks out Kyungsoo from head to toe as well, and guilt turns into excitement, his hands getting all sweaty. 

The other two men who Kyungsoo had even forgot about look between themselves before stepping out of Kyungsoo's way. 

"Uhm, hello. I am Kyungsoo. The artist." He smiles at the man. "I just wanted to say thank you. Words are not enough to describe how thankful I am that someone appreciates my work enough to buy all of my paintings. It is honestly surreal. And I just… thank you."

"Have dinner with me," the man says in a way that would suggest that Kyungsoo is anything but a stranger to him.

Kyungsoo blinks a couple of times before finding his voice again. "What?"

"If you want to thank me, have dinner with me."

Kyungsoo doesn’t need much time to consider the man’s request. If there are two things that he would never do, one is "say no to dinner," and the second is "say no to dinner with a handsome man.” So he tells him yes.

* * *

It’s close to midnight when Jongin, his date, offers to take Kyungsoo home. They indulge themselves in the back seat of the car with a pleasant conversation without any expectations. Dinner with Jongin had been the perfect ending to his night, and Kyungsoo wanted to appreciate every last bit of it. Somehow the man had managed to fascinate Kyungsoo. There was an air of mystery to Jongin that interested the artist.

They almost miss the way the car suddenly stops. When Kyungsoo looks out the window, thinking that they reached their destination, he notices that they didn’t. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he wonders why they stopped.

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin, who has a scowl on his face as he looks at the driver through the rearview mirror. Silently, the driver points to a man standing on the other side of the street. The look of realization on Jongin’s face only manages to further confuse Kyungsoo. With a short nod from Jongin, the men calmly step out of the car.

After a minute in silence, Jongin turns his head to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. “I hate to interrupt our conversation, Kyungsoo, and possibly ruin our lovely night, but you see… Some people like to play with fire, and they’re not always prepared to be burnt. They think they can run and hide, but that never really works. At some point, the fire will catch them. It’s my job to make sure they learn their lesson. So I ask you to excuse me. This won’t take long.” 

Jongin gets out of the car and crosses the street, walking into a dark alley where Kyungsoo can make out that same man from before being held on his knees by Jongin’s men. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s expecting to see, and it surprises him the way the man doesn’t even fight, doesn’t even try to run when Jongin’s men let go of him.

Unmistakably, Kyungsoo sees when one of Jongin’s men hands him a gun. It’s dark, but the pistol seems to shine even in the shadows. There is no hesitation when Jongin pulls the trigger. And as the man’s body falls on the ground, there’s not a single doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind that Jongin isn’t someone to be messed with. 

A normal person would have run out of the car immediately after seeing that, but Kyungsoo stays transfixed in his seat. The sight of Jongin being handed a cloth and wiping the gun before giving it back arouses Kyungsoo’s body in a way that should feel wrong. But no matter how much Kyungsoo tries to think logically, he can’t stop himself from being turned on by the scene.

Jongin walks back to the car and enters with poise, as if he hadn’t just killed someone. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, searching for signs of fear or disgust. But what he makes out behind the artist’s eyes is far more interesting.

* * *

As Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning, his mind, still laced with sleep, considers the possibility of the previous night being nothing but a fever dream. But the unfamiliar room he finds himself in is evidence enough that it was all real.

The way the sunlight shines through the window makes Kyungsoo think that he is in heaven. The silk sheets feel amazing as they touch his skin, and all he just wants is to go back to sleep, but as the minutes go by and there is no sign of Jongin returning to bed, he decides to get up and look around. 

Not knowing where to go, Kyungsoo walks through the house without a hurry. His eyes take in several details that he was too busy to care for the night before. The house is mostly silent, aside from soft clattering noises coming from somewhere. Unintentionally, he ends up following the sound, which leads him to find Jongin in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

There is a lazy smile on Jongin's face when he turns to acknowledge Kyungsoo’s presence in the room. His eyes take in the artist's body, which is mostly exposed. Aside from a barely buttoned white shirt that does nothing to cover his thighs or crotch, Kyungsoo is not wearing anything else. Bare from head to toe, Kyungsoo looks like the kind of danger Jongin is not used to dealing with on his day-to-day. But not an unwelcome one.

Jongin walks around the kitchen to stand in front of Kyungsoo. "Is that my shirt?"

"Couldn't find mine," he lies. If Kyungsoo were in his own home, he wouldn't have bothered putting on any clothes. He loves the convenience of just being naked. But because he didn't know what or who he could've run into while looking for Jongin, Kyungsoo decided to put on the other man's shirt. Even if it did a poor job of hiding anything. "If it bothers you, I can take it off."

"It does bother me. The fact that you thought it was okay to cover the marks I left on your skin bothers me like you wouldn’t imagine."

"It's your fault for not being in bed when I woke up," Kyungsoo argues, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just preparing breakfast and was going to come back to wake you up myself. Properly."

Kyungsoo hums. His fingers play with the first button. "Should I take it off? Do you even deserve it?" he teases.

"I'll make sure I’m worthy."

"Will you?"

"Take it off." Jongin stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes with intensity, his own brimming with lust. 

Slowly, Kyungsoo opens the shirt button by button. By the time he undoes the last one, his member is already half-hard, springing up without shame. Kyungsoo observes as Jongin’s dark eyes travel from his face to his cock.

Jongin wraps his hand around Kyungsoo, giving a few pumps before getting on his knees. 

With elbows propped on the marble counter, Kyungsoo finds himself in a comfortable position as Jongin takes his cock into his mouth, promptly earning a moan from Kyungsoo. 

Jongin's eyes lock onto Kyungsoo's as he engulfs his warm mouth on the artist's meaty cock. Again and again until Kyungsoo is fully hard. He moans as his mouth stretches wide, taking the shaft deep into his throat.

“You’re so good to me. I think I might keep you forever,” Kyungsoo says, a hand caressing the side of Jongin’s face.

Interested in what he hears, Jongin pulls back for air, using his hands for a moment, instead of his mouth. “I think I would like that,” he says, voice is a bit rough as he smiles at the thought. He runs his tongue across Kyungsoo’s cock, kissing all over the length. Jongin's own cock is aching hard inside his underwear. But he will ignore it for now.

It's hard to tell who is moaning louder as Jongin bobs his head, slurping up and down eagerly on Kyungsoo’s thick cock. “Look how hungry you are,” he says, looking into Jongin’s big eyes, trying to find some self-control while Jongin drives him closer and closer to the edge.

Tears fill Kyungsoo's eyes as he finally explodes with a choked cry. His cock twitches as he watches droplets of cum dribbling down the sides of Jongin's greedy mouth, who runs his tongue over his lips one last time before getting up to his feet. 

He holds Kyungsoo by the waist, helping to keep him steady as the artist feels his legs turn into jelly. Smirking, he pulls Kyungsoo closer, crashing their lips in a messy kiss.

Jongin grinds his clothed cock onto Kyungsoo’s sensitive one, spewing groans out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, and feels pre-cum wetting his boxers.

But with no warning, Kyungsoo pulls away from him completely, going to sit on the counter stool, leaving Jongin gaping, feeling lost and confused.

Kyungsoo only spares him a glance. "Come on, no need to look at me like a lost puppy. You'll get your reward after we eat."

Swallowing down his pride, Jongin fixes his underwear and goes to sit down beside Kyungsoo.

“Are you ever going to tell me what it is that you do?” Kyungsoo asks, pouring coffee to both of them. He’s about to fill the other’s cup when Jongin stops him, choosing orange juice instead.

“What do you want to know?”

“Last night, I asked you who you were, and I still haven’t gotten an answer. I assume what I saw last night wasn’t just some sign of you going through a midlife crisis, right?”

“I’m only 30,” Jongin pouts, looking offended. 

“And that is 7 years closer to God than I’ll ever be.”

“That's a cute way of thinking, but I don't think I have any chances of going to heaven anymore."

“Hmm, I’m pretty sure I heard someone calling God’s name last night,” Kyungsoo says, making Jongin choke on his juice. “But anyway, tell me. Who are you, Kim Jongin?”

Kyungsoo slaps Jongin’s back, helping when the other doesn’t stop coughing. Once the cough dies down, Kyungsoo focuses his attention on a piece of toast.

Jongin clears his throat. “I’m just a man carrying on with the family business.”

“And what is the family business?”

“Organized crime. Mafia. Whatever you wanna call it.” He observes Kyungsoo’s reaction, or lack of. “Does that scare you?”

“Are you going to hurt me?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Never.”

“Then that’s all I need to know. There’s something about this outlaw vibe you give off that somehow attracts me.”

“Are you into bad boys?” Jongin arches an eyebrow.

“Not really. I prefer good, disciplined boys.” Mischievous eyes stare intensely at Jongin. ”But I’m into you, Mr. Kim. It’s not my place to tell you how to manage your business, but just know that when you’re with me, I expect you to behave.”

“You know…” Jongin starts, mouth dry as he tries to gather his thoughts. “From the moment I was born, it was inevitable that one day I’d take over my father’s place. Sometimes I wondered what it would’ve been like to live a normal life. What I do is not easy, and the process of getting here wasn’t painless. But I think I’d go through everything again if that meant getting to know you, Kyungsoo. I had no idea how much I needed you until now.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

As Kyungsoo has learned by now, books are one of Jongin's many interests. The biggest room in his house is dedicated to one of the largest collections Kyungsoo has ever seen. It’s where Jongin decided to put a couple of Kyungsoo’s paintings up. 

The fact that Jongin has so many books makes it hard for Kyungsoo to choose a good one to give him. Valentine’s day is coming in a week, and Kyungsoo just can’t repeat the same disaster that happened last month, when Jongin just went above and beyond on his birthday, and Kyungsoo, trying to make something special and meaningful in return two days later, ended up almost burning down Jongin’s kitchen.

He knows Jongin will probably go all out again, and the least he can do is give Jongin something he will appreciate. Something in his price range. Which resulted in Kyungsoo spending the whole day looking for good books online. It’s dark outside when he realizes how hungry he is and gets up to eat.

Once he is done and preparing to go back to bed, there’s a knock on his door. To his surprise, he finds Jongin on the other side. They see each other almost every day, but Kyungsoo hasn’t heard from him since Jongin texted saying he was going to a friend’s funeral. 

Jongin rubs at his droopy eyes, managing to give Kyungsoo a small smile. Slowly, he moves in Kyungsoo’s direction, barely opening his arms as he hugs the artist.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Kyungsoo holds Jongin tighter as he feels his boyfriend sighing, leaning all his weight in the artist’s arms.

“Suck my cock.”

“Is our relationship only based on sex or something?” Kyungsoo questions, without heat.

“I feel better after an orgasm,” Jongin says, while leaving a kiss on Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo pulls back, dragging Jongin inside before closing the door. “Your hand can take care of that just fine, honey. Why do you need to come all this way just for me to give you an orgasm?”

“Because it’s not the same without you. Everything feels a hundred times better when it’s you.” He pouts.

“You’re so cute, you know that? Keep talking like that, and I’m going to think that you’re in love with me.”

“And what if I am?” 

Kyungsoo makes Jongin sit on the couch, standing between his open legs. He places both hands on Jongin’s face.

“Well, then you’re lucky because I feel the same way.”

“Really? You do?” Jongin’s eyes sparkle under the dim lights of Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Kyungsoo chuckles. Sometimes it’s unbelievable how Jongin can be feared by so many and yet be so sweet when he’s with Kyungsoo. “Yes,” he replies.

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s face closer to his, kissing him passionately to convey his feelings. When Kyungsoo breaks the kiss, he tells Jongin to wait for him as he goes somewhere inside the apartment and comes back with a sketchbook and a pencil. He grabs a stool and sits down in front of Jongin.

“Keep still like a good boy and let me draw you. I’ll suck you off when I finish.”

“Should I make a pose?” Jongin asks, running a hand through his hair.

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin. His boyfriend's legs are spread apart, his tie is loose, and his shirt is unbuttoned at the top. The sight makes Kyungsoo smile. “No, you look perfect.”

It’s past midnight when Kyungsoo finishes. He puts away his tools and is ready to get on his knees in front of Jongin when his boyfriend stops him.

“I’m hungry.” Jongin pouts. “You took too long with your drawing. Let’s go out to eat.”

“I’m hungry, too, but where would we go? There’s nothing open at this hour.” Kyungsoo yawns, considering if he should make some tea or something.

“For me, it’s always open,” Jongin says, getting up. He offers his hand to help Kyungsoo, who smirks. 

Kyungsoo grabs a jacket on their way out and puts it on before hugging Jongin’s waist. As they walk to the car, Jongin grabs his phone, making a quick call while Kyungsoo catches sight of Yifan opening the door for them. Once they are all set, Zitao starts to drive after being told where to go. Out of all of Jongin’s men, they are the ones who are with him the most.

“Sorry you two had to wait,” Kyungsoo tells them from the back seat.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yifan glances at him through the rearview mirror. “We were expecting it to take long.”

“We grabbed something to eat at a diner close to your apartment,” Zitao says, not taking his eyes off the road.

“You dumbasses know you’re not supposed to leave your post,” Jongin raises his voice.

“Don’t talk like that to them.” Kyungsoo slaps Jongin’s thigh, making the mob boss roll his eyes.

“You’re too soft on them,” Jongin says.

“I’ll show you who’s soft after dinner,” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear.

“Can’t wait. You still owe me a blow job,” Jongin whispers back.

It's not long until Zitao is parking the car. The street is quiet, and the only place with the lights still on is the restaurant in front of them.

As Kyungsoo expected, they are the only clients there. They are received by the owner, who Jongin introduces as Chanyeol. The man is all smiles, happy to see them. And by his side is a blonde woman, who keeps scowling at Jongin.

“How are you doing, Chaeyoung?” Jongin asks, getting no response from her. He turns to Kyungsoo. “Chaeyoung is Chanyeol’s wife. She helps him run the restaurant.”

Kyungsoo nods, greeting her. But once again, they only receive silence from her. Chanyeol lets out an awkward laugh, putting his arm around his wife’s shoulder. “Please excuse her. It’s been a long day. She’s tired.”

Chaeyoung shrugs Chanyeol off of her and disappears behind a door as Chanyeol shows them to their table.

“You know… I’ve never asked you about this, but I noticed there is always a car parked on my street. Do you know anything about that?” Kyungsoo questions once they’re alone after ordering.

“It’s not your fault that I am who I am. If anything happened to you, it would be my responsibility. I have to watch out for the people I care about.” Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s hand, looking him in the eyes.

“I hope you’re taking care of yourself, too,” Kyungsoo tells him.

“I have you for that, no?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Of course, baby. Always.”

* * *

On Valentine’s Day, exactly one month after Kyungsoo’s attempt at cooking ended badly, Jongin arrives at his boyfriend’s apartment with two bags full of groceries. If it results in another fire, well, Jongin figures he will at least have an excuse to ask Kyungsoo to move in with him. He unloads the groceries and pulls a box out of the bag. 

Kyungsoo observes the wooden box with curiosity. It’s too big for a ring or a necklace, almost like a music box. 

“What’s in the box?” he finally asks.

“Your gift,” Jongin says, folding the bags. “Open it.”

The box feels heavy in his hands. Eager to find out what is inside, Kyungsoo turns the little key that was already inside the lock. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to gather his thoughts. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He purses his lips. On top of an egg crate foam sheet is a small gun, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he feels about it. He has only seen Jongin’s once, on the night they met, the night Jongin killed a man who owed him money. He understands that having a gun is essential to the mob boss and to the people who work for him, but what would an artist like Kyungsoo need a gun for?

He takes the gun out of the box and holds it in his hand. It’s heavy, and it feels weird, nothing like the plastic water guns he played with as a kid. “It’s, hm… small.”

“Just like you.” Jongin smiles.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and points the gun at his boyfriend, whose smile grows wider. 

“It’s not loaded,” Jongin says.

“Whatever. I’m not small, not where it matters anyway.” He smirks and puts the gun back in the box. “So… thank you?”

“You don’t have to use it. It would just make me feel better if you had something to protect yourself if anything happens.”

“I don’t know how to use it.”

“I’ll teach you, of course.”

“Okay, then. If it makes you feel better.” He gives Jongin a peck. “Let me get your gift.”

Jongin waits in the kitchen as Kyungsoo goes into his bedroom and comes back with a gift wrapped in a paper with a bunch of hearts. He takes it and tries to guess what it is.

“It feels like a notebook.” 

“It’s a coloring book,” Kyungsoo says when his boyfriend starts to rip it.

“A coloring book?”

“Yes, I made it myself.” Kyungsoo smiles. “I’m not saying this because I’m an artist, but I think illustrating can be very relaxing. It’s not the same for everyone, but at least for me, either when I’m drawing or when I’m appreciating someone else’s art… It’s one of the best feelings in the world. I know how tired you get at the end of every day, so I tried to think of a way to help you relax. Something to help take your mind off of things. Every page has a drawing I did. All you need to do is color. And for each drawing you finish, I’ll reward you. Anything you choose. This book has 120 pages, so you get 120 wishes.”

"Is there a deadline?" Jongin asks, voice hoarse as he fights back a lump in his throat.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No. As long as you finish coloring the drawing, you can make a wish. Even if we are both old with gray hair by the time you’re done coloring everything.”

“This is the best gift anyone has ever given me.” Jongin smiles sincerely, holding the book over his heart. It’s simple, but it doesn’t fail to show him that Kyungsoo cares. 

Jongin bites his bottom lip, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried and what for. But Kyungsoo’s gift overwhelms him to the point of breaking down the walls he built around his heart over the years. No matter how powerful he is, there’s still a big part of Jongin that desires love, that craves to be taken care of. And he's thankful that Kyungsoo seems to understand that without him having to say it out loud.

Kyungsoo’s own eyes fill with tears as he hugs Jongin. Heart-melting at the sight of his boyfriend’s gloomy face. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says, letting the tears fall.

Kyungsoo chuckles, rubbing at Jongin’s back. “I love you, too.” He leans back, holding Jongin’s face in his hands as his thumbs wipe away Jongin’s tears. “I love you very much, Kim Jongin.”

* * *

Kyungsoo is in the middle of binge-watching Narcos for the umpteenth time when Yifan and Zitao show up to his apartment. They had been sent by Jongin.

“The boss said he misses you.” 

Without wasting time, Kyungsoo grabs a jacket and goes with them. He is missing Jongin too. The mob boss had been gone for the most part of the day, attending yet another funeral.

He knows his way inside Jongin’s house now like the back of his hand. They’ve been dating for a little more than a year, and as Kyungsoo has come to find out, Jongin is a clingy old man. The artist rarely spends the night in his own apartment nowadays. 

He finds Jongin in his bed, hugging a pillow. One of the many in his bed that smells like Kyungsoo.

“How was the funeral?” he asks, sliding in bed next to Jongin.

“Same as all the other ones. There were some tears, some laughter, and of course, alcohol… Can’t forget the alcohol.” Jongin cracks a smile, definitely tipsy. His eyes shut when Kyungsoo starts brushing the tip of his fingers in his hair.

“I don't think I'll ever get used to the amount of funerals you have to attend.” 

“In this line of business, funerals and weddings are weekly events. Would you like to accompany me sometime?”

“To a wedding maybe. I don’t even like to think about funerals. It reminds me of how much I miss my mom.”

Jongin opens his eyes. He’s looking at Kyungsoo, but it’s as if he’s not focusing on him. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Haven’t seen mine in almost ten years and don’t think I ever will anymore.”

“Yifan once told me that she had disappeared, but he never said how. And I didn’t want to ask.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“It was right after my father died, and I stepped into his place. She was miserable without him, vulnerable, and the FBI took advantage of that. They got her to rat about our business. A lot of people got killed, a lot went to jail, some wanted me gone for what she had done, and I don’t blame them. Even I questioned myself, how I could lead everyone after that. But all my life, my father never failed to mention that this wasn’t just a business. It was a family. If my own blood had turned its back on me, I still had this family to count on. And I couldn’t let them down. That’s when I became the man I am today. My mother entered witness protection, and I haven’t heard from her since. She never even said goodbye. And I hope she never shows up again. It’s better not knowing. At least that’s one funeral I’m never gonna have to attend.”

Kyungsoo has learned by now of a soft side to Jongin that seems to be exclusive to him. One that makes him want to protect his boyfriend from the rest of the world even if Jongin likes to act most of the time as if Kyungsoo is the only one who needs to be protected. The mob boss has to act tough to the people under him and his enemies. But when he's with Kyungsoo, it seems as if a weight is lifted off of his shoulders, and he can finally be himself.

“You know… you won’t have to worry about attending my funeral.” Kyungsoo lifts Jongin’s chin, making his boyfriend look him in the eyes.

“Why not? Are you immortal?”

“I wish, but no. It's because you’re 7 years older than me, honey. You’re going to die first.” 

Jongin burst into laughter, shaking his head. He loves how easy it is to smile when he’s with Kyungsoo.

“What about your wedding?” Jongin asks when the laughter dies down. “Will I be able to attend it?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah, but only if I’m the guy standing next to you at the altar.” 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Okay... deal.” He leans forward to kiss Jongin.

“When my cousins ask, can we tell them that my proposal was better than this?” Jongin closes his eyes again, feeling half-asleep.

“I think Junmyeon and Minseok would be happy for us no matter what.”

“I know, I know. But I was planning on closing Chanyeol’s restaurant again. Just the two of us, and I would make a speech, and there would be a beautiful ring.” He sighs. “You deserve only the best.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You can still do that. We don’t have to get engaged right now.”

Jongin opens his eyes, intensely staring at Kyungsoo. “I don’t think I can spend another minute without you being mine.” He gulps audibly. “Will you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?”

Slightly shaking, Kyungsoo nods his head. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an infuriating day at work, all Jongin wants to do is go home and relax. Luckily for him, Kyungsoo knows exactly what to do.

**10 Years Later**

Like every morning, Kyungsoo wakes up with the covers tightly wrapped around his body. It’s always chilly in the morning because the only source of heat in the room comes from his husband sleeping next to him. But like every morning, as he wakes up, Jongin isn’t by his side on the bed. 

He lifts his head just enough to see Jongin putting on his suit jacket in front of the mirror. The mob boss is fully dressed, ready for work with his hair slicked back. Just as beautiful as the first time Kyungsoo saw him.

“Come back to bed,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

Jongin looks at him through the mirror, seeing his husband's head poking through the white covers.

“I can’t. I need to talk with Kun. He needs to control his boys.”

Kyungsoo rests his head on the pillow again.

“What did they do this time?” he asks, his eyes closing.

“All I know is that apparently, Xiaojun killed someone he was not supposed to kill. Baekhyun called me about an hour ago, said that Xiaojun swears it was an accident. But the guy he killed worked for a company that is under Junmyeon’s protection. Even if it was an accident, this is not the first time they’ve messed with Junmyeon’s business. He’s pissed.”

Jongin walks to the bed. He leans down just as Kyungsoo opens his eyes, seeing his husband leave a kiss on his forehead. 

“Well, it’s a shame. I like Xiaojun. He has such a cute face.”

“I know. I like him too.”

“Tell him goodbye for me? He was a good man, stupid but good.”

“He’s not dead yet, honey.”

“I know, but it’s better to get used to it.”

With a hand on Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo pulls his husband down for a kiss on his lips.

“Have a good day at work, baby.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need it.” He sighs.

As Jongin goes out the door, Kyungsoo burrows in the covers once again, going back to sleep.

* * *

When Kyungsoo isn’t working at the art gallery he owns, he is at home either painting or cooking. And Thursdays are the days reserved for going to the market.

After they got married, Jongin spent most of the time when he wasn’t busy with work teaching Kyungsoo, a thing or two he knew in the kitchen. The mob boss isn’t a chef or anything, but he always loved cooking, had learned from his mother when he was a kid, and he passed that love to his husband.

Kyungsoo is in the car with Yifan and Zitao, going through his shopping list when he gets a message from his assistant asking him to come to the gallery as soon as possible. He tries calling her to find what it is about, but she doesn’t answer. They are in the middle of arranging another showing with a group of young artists from the same college Kyungsoo went to. 

Kyungsoo sighs. If there’s something wrong, it’s better if he takes care of it right away, before it’s too late. “Change of plans, boys. Take me to the gallery.”

Determined to not stay for longer than necessary, Kyungsoo tells his bodyguards to stay in the car once Zitao parks the vehicle in the alley behind the gallery. 

He goes in through the back door and immediately finds it suspicious how silent the gallery is. Most of the time, it is hard to get Jiwoo to turn down her bubblegum pop songs that the girl insists are essential to her productivity. 

He feels someone’s presence behind him and turns his head just as he sees a man advancing towards him. The stranger grabs Kyungsoo by the arm, twisting behind his back as his other hand goes to Kyungsoo’s mouth, probably to silence him. With every strength that he’s got, Kyungsoo jerks his head back, hitting the guy right on the nose. The man groans, the pain distracting him long enough to allow Kyungsoo to slip out of his hold. Immediately, Kyungsoo grabs the knife he keeps hidden inside his jacket every time he leaves the house. Once the guy realizes what’s happening, Kyungsoo is already holding the knife to his throat, pressing just enough to leave a mark. 

Kyungsoo grabs the gun he sees tucked in the man’s waistband, getting ready to shoot him if he tries anything. 

“Hey, hey, not so fast,” someone says. From the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo sees two other men coming in through the door with guns pointing at Yifan’s and Zitao’s head. He presses the knife deeper in the man’s throat, making him turn, standing behind him as he stares at the others. “Come with us, or we’ll shoot.”

If anything were to happen to Kyungsoo, the people harming him wouldn’t be the only ones to pay. Yifan and Zitao would, too. They all know that. So saving his bodyguards’ lives now would be in vain. They would die anyway afterward. But as Jongin always said, Kyungsoo is a soft-hearted man. Yifan just became a father; his baby is not even a month old. Kyungsoo would hate to willingly be the cause of his or Zitao’s death. 

“Let them go first.”

“So they can go and warn their boss? I don’t think so,” the man pointing a gun to Yifan’s head says.

“I doubt that you would be stupid enough to kill me. But if I have to slit your friend’s throat and shoot you both, I will,” Kyungsoo threatens.

The two men look between themselves before giving in. They take Yifan and Zitao to Kyungsoo’s office, where Jiwoo sits crying on the floor with her hands and feet tied up and duct tape over her mouth. They tie the bodyguards’ hands before closing the door.

Kyungsoo then drops the knife and hands them the gun before going with the men. As soon as he enters the men’s car, one of them hits Kyungsoo in the head, knocking him out. 

Unfortunately, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened to him. When your husband is someone like Kim Jongin, people tend to do bold, stupid things. Things that they always end up regretting.

* * *

The silence in the room is brought to an end when Jongin comes in angry, pushing the doors with more strength than necessary. Everyone in the room looks scared. And they should be. There are no exceptions, no limitations to Jongin’s wrath.

Jongin immediately walks to Kyungsoo’s bodyguards, grabbing Yifan by his collar. The other man is a head taller than the mob boss, but somehow looks so smaller in comparison. 

“I’m sorry,” Yifan says, his head hung low.

“I’ll make sure you are. Don’t worry,” Jongin says, voice as cold as ice. He pushes Yifan out of his way, looking briefly at Zitao, glaring at him. 

The phone then rings. Baekhyun fumbles with it before answering. “Hello.”

Everyone turns to look at him as Baekhyun nods, humming knowingly. Once the person on the other end is done talking, Baekhyun’s eyes fall on Jongin. “Jongdae says the policemen on our payroll located the car with the license plates Yifan discovered while checking the security cameras. They’re asking if they should go after them.”

In a couple of long, powerful strides, Jongin crosses the room, snatching the phone from Baekhyun’s hands. “I’ll deal with them myself.”

* * *

Kyungsoo wonders for a second why he is in a dark room as he wakes up, but the pain at the back of his head brings him back to reality. There’s a faint light coming in from under the door, but it’s not enough to help him distinguish the room he is in. It’s cold and stinks of mold, making his nose wrinkle. His butt feels numb, sitting on a hard wooden chair, his arms aching from being tied behind the chair. He feels hungry and thirsty but mostly annoyed, and the throbbing in his head only adds up to that.

Amateurs, he thinks, when he hears the first gunshots. He would laugh if it weren’t for the injury on his head. Don’t they know who he is? If they didn’t before, they most certainly do now.

He closes his eyes, waiting. The sound of the gunshots gets louder as the shooters get closer to where he is. His eyes shoot open when he hears a gunshot followed by a strong bang on the door to the room he is in. Suddenly, there’s a shadow under the door. The doorknob turns, and a body falls on the floor, a river of blood underneath it. Light invades the room, hurting his eyes for a second before they adjust to the brightness. Unsurprisingly, his husband stands holding a gun, bloodstains all over his sleeves and hands, some spatters even on his face. 

Jongin sighs, feeling relieved once he sees Kyungsoo. Relaxed now after seeing his husband, Jongin takes his time, grabbing a cloth from his suit pocket, cleaning his gun thoroughly. Distracted by the wild look in Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo doesn’t even notice when Baekhyun comes behind his husband. Jongin hands the gun to Baekhyun before folding the cloth and placing it back in his pocket. His eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s face. 

Jongin takes a deep breath as he runs his hands through his hair. He fixes his loose tie as Kyungsoo openly stares at his husband. They’ve been married for almost a decade, but Kyungsoo never gets tired of admiring Jongin. 

Unarmed and without hurry, his husband walks to him. Jongin has already taken care of everyone himself, Kyungsoo knows that. Because he knows his husband and because he can see it in Jongin’s eyes. 

He goes behind Kyungsoo and unties the knots. Kyungsoo moans at being able to feel his arms again. And then Jongin appears in his field of vision again. He looks tired and worried. Kyungsoo smiles at him just before Jongin leans down to kiss Kyungsoo. He places his hands on the back of Jongin’s head and kisses him passionately, as if they haven’t seen each other in weeks. Their lips meet roughly, just the way they both like. 

Jongin only pulls back when they’re both out of breath, holding a hand out to help Kyungsoo get up from the chair. “Let’s go.”

* * *

On their way out of the building, Jongin grabs the car keys from Baekhyun, deciding to drive them both home himself. He doesn’t look back at any of his men. Doesn’t wait for any of them to follow his car even if he should. He just jumps in the driver seat and waits for Kyungsoo to get in before he drives off.

Kyungsoo notices his husband’s hands tightly gripping the steering wheel and doesn’t hesitate to grab one of them. It instantly melts Jongin’s scowl. He glances at Kyungsoo, who gives him a small smile. There’s blood on the side of Kyungsoo’s forehead; the sight of it fills Jongin with rage again. He steps on the pedal, getting them home in no time.

Dragging Kyungsoo by his hand around their house, Jongin takes him to their room and then to their bathroom. He tells his husband to sit on the edge of their bathtub before taking care of Kyungsoo’s wound. Only then he remembers how to breathe. 

“Wait a second. I have something to show you,” Jongin quietly says.

Kyungsoo waits there as he watches Jongin leave and come back with his coloring book. With trembling hands, Jongin hastily turns the pages until he finds what he is looking for. A new finished drawing that he has been saving for some time now.

“My wish is for you to never get hurt.” He looks at Kyungsoo, his eyes so big and pleading. Enough to make Kyungsoo melt at his cuteness.

Kyungsoo feels the corners of his lips curl up as he softly brushes a hand through his husband's hair. “Jongin, your reward needs to be something I can grant. Unfortunately, I don’t have any control over that.”

Jongin sighs, upset. He is well aware of that, but it doesn't hurt to try it anyway. “Hold me then.”

More often than not, having Kyungsoo’s hands laced with his or his husband’s arms around his body is enough for Jongin to be able to breathe. So, of course, Kyungsoo complies, hugging him tightly.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin to his feet, and they help each other undress, hopping under the shower, scrubbing dirt and blood from their bodies.

The hot water helps Jongin relax just as much as the way Kyungsoo runs his hands over his body does, knowing where and how to touch. By now, Jongin is used to coming home dead tired. Work is never easy. But luckily for him, Kyungsoo knows just what to do to help his husband.

As soon as they are done with the shower, Kyungsoo drags Jongin to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. He's starving, and he knows that if he doesn't make Jongin eat something now, his husband will be too worn out, too sleepy to eat something later. The mob boss doesn't like admitting it, but he always gets sleepy after sex.

After eating, they go back to their bedroom and make themselves comfortable in their king-size bed. Silently, Kyungsoo moves his fingers over Jongin's chest. There are a few droplets of water across his skin, and Kyungsoo plays with them as if it was ink.

Eventually, he props himself on an elbow, looking at Jongin for a moment before he leans down, dropping kisses all over his husband's face.

"I hate seeing you like this, Jongin. I'm here now. I'm fine," he whispers. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" His mouth goes down to Jongin's jaw.

He feels Jongin shudder underneath him and raises himself again, looking into Jongin's pleading eyes. 

"Please,” Jongin murmurs.

Kyungsoo takes his time mapping Jongin’s body with warm, wet kisses. Each and every one of them is a reminder of how much he loves Jongin. He sucks, nibs, and licks Jongin’s skin, claiming every inch of it.

His hands travel down to Jongin’s elbows, raising his husband’s arms above his head. “Keep your hands right here, baby. Can you do that for me?” Kyungsoo asks, receiving a nod from Jongin. Then Kyungsoo continues, “My beautiful Jonginnie, of course, you can. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Jongin whimpers, seeing Kyungsoo reach into the nightstand, coming back with a blindfold and a bottle of lube. His breath hitches as Kyungsoo puts the blindfold over his eyes.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s hand skimming across his naked body. It gently tickles, causing goosebumps to spike against the surface of his skin. Jongin’s legs automatically spread open at that, and Kyungsoo doesn’t fail to notice it. With a quiet gasp, Jongin welcomes the weight of his husband’s body as Kyungsoo settles between his wide-open legs. 

He feels Kyungsoo’s hot breath across his chest, sensing his husband's mouth over his nipple. And the way Kyungsoo’s tongue rolls around his sensitive nub makes Jongin moan, dizzy with need. He wants to touch Kyungsoo, pull him as close to his body as he can. And distracted by the pleasure, he makes the mistake of moving his hands, placing them on the back of Kyungsoo's head. 

He only realizes what he has done when Kyungsoo's mouth stops sucking his tit. With a gasp, Jongin freezes, unable to even move his hands back where they should have never left. He senses as Kyungsoo moves back, suddenly feeling cold without his husband's body pressed against his. 

It’s a good thing Jongin can’t see Kyungsoo’s face. He would hate to see the disappointed look he can tell Kyungsoo is sporting. The sigh his husband lets out is enough of an indicator. Determined to be the good, obedient spouse Kyungsoo wants him to be, Jongin pins his hands back on the pillow above his head.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be enough, baby,” Jongin hears Kyungsoo say before his husband gets off the bed, going God knows where to do God knows what. 

“I-I’m sorry, Soo. It won’t happen again. I promise,” he pleads as Kyungsoo approaches the bed again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. It’s okay. I’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s hands gripping his, tying them together. Once he deems it tight enough, Kyungsoo leans back, taking a look at his husband. Jongin's plump lips are parted, panting softly, as he anticipates Kyungsoo’s next move. Body on display for Kyungsoo to illustrate with his teeth, like a perfect canvas. Kyungsoo runs his hand over Jongin’s side, kneading his thigh, making his husband bite his lips to suppress a moan. Jongin’s cock rests painfully hard against his stomach, pre-cum leaking at the top. It doesn't even matter that Kyungsoo isn't purposely trying to make him feel good at this moment. Fuck, it's inevitable.

Kyungsoo forces Jongin’s legs up, rubbing circles on his cheeks before landing a slap on his husband’s bottom. Jongin sobs.

"I know today was stressful and hard for you, baby. But that's not an excuse to misbehave."

To make up for his mistake, Jongin doesn't protest or plead when Kyungsoo manhandles him on his belly and starts spanking his ass. He knows that even if it wasn’t intentional, he still disappointed Kyungsoo. And it makes him feel guilty. Jongin wasn’t the only one having a hard day. His husband has been through something traumatic once again because of who Jongin is. The least he could do is obey Kyungsoo’s command. But involuntarily, he ignored the order. They’ve been married for almost ten years. Both of them know how well-disciplined Jongin is. But naughty actions need to be punished. 

So he lies there, with his ass up and hands above his head, just taking it. 

Punishments are not meant to be pleasurable, but Kyungsoo can’t help being lenient, seeing Jongin tremble from how good everything feels. The stinging sensation sparking heat against the surface of his ass cheeks is powerful enough to rid Jongin of his guilt. So Kyungsoo pretends not to hear the cute little moans Jongin lets out, pretends not to see the way Jongin’s ass sticks up, hungry for more.

Kyungsoo gives it one final slap before abruptly bringing his face down to Jongin’s ass. His skin is throbbing as Kyungsoo’s tongue runs across his butt, and the warmth of his bruised bottom meeting the freshness of his husband's tongue makes him gasp.

With care, Kyungsoo clutches Jongin’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart. “I love you so much, baby. You’re so good to me. I’m gonna make you feel good now. Gonna give my love nothing but the best.”

Moans flow out of Jongin’s mouth as Kyungsoo’s tongue explores the expanse of his asshole. His husband always eats him out like a starved man, and Jongin can never have enough of it. His toes tingle with pleasure. It makes him so lightheaded that he doesn’t even feel the sting from the spanking anymore. His cock twitches, untouched, as Kyungsoo fucks his tongue past his rim. 

It’s a bit frustrating how he feels so close to release and at the same time so far. His entire body feels like it’s on fire. His entrance is so wet with spit that it makes it so easy for Kyungsoo to fucks his tongue in and out. But it’s not enough, and Kyungsoo knows it. He can hear it in his husband’s whines.

“Please, Soo, please, please. Please, I’ve been good. Please, I wanna come.”

Kyungsoo loves seeing the way Jongin’s hole clenches around nothing as he pulls back. He doesn’t waste time helping Jongin lay on his back, placing a pillow under his ass for his husband’s comfort. Before Jongin can even take a proper breath, Kyungsoo grasps his husband’s cock with a lubed hand. The cold feeling of the lube makes Jongin suck in a deep breath. 

Kyungsoo is addicted to the view in front of him. His husband splayed on their bed, lips parted in pleasure, legs wide open, inviting Kyungsoo to play with his hole. He kisses all over Jongin’s thighs, moving up to his crotch. He nips at the skin, making Jongin’s cock twitch in his hand. 

He stops jerking Jongin for a second, to coat the fingers on his other hand with lube before pushing two inside of him. He fucks his fingers in and out of Jongin’s tight hole until the slide becomes smoother, pressing them against Jongin’s prostate, leaving his husband a sobbing mess.

“You look so beautiful right now, baby. I feel so privileged to have this view all to myself. Have you and your perfect body all to myself.”

Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Jongin’s cock, stroking rapidly, matching the pace of the fingers fucking Jongin. The mattress shakes as Jongin wiggles trying to get Kyungsoo’s fingers deeper inside of him as his husband adds a third one. 

“Fuck,” Jongin moans.

When it’s just the two of them, Jongin doesn’t have to worry about being the one in control all the time. Hands tied, unable to see, it makes him feel so vulnerable, exposed to his husband. And he loves it. Jongin feels safe having Kyungsoo in control of his needy body. Desperate to submit, to be taken care of.

Jongin's eyes roll far into the back of his head. And he cums with a choked cry, spilling all over his chest and abs, determinedly being milked until Kyungsoo is satisfied. 

He takes his fingers out of Jongin’s ass, going up to his husband’s face, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He presses his lips to the side of Jongin’s neck, softly touching his waist as Jongin breathes, coming down from his high. Kyungsoo stays close to his husband, keeping him warm, making sure he knows that Kyungsoo is there, that he will always be there. He waits until Jongin stops trembling, giving his husband all the time he needs before he’s ready to go again.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Kyungsoo asks, kissing behind Jongin’s ear.

“Good,” Jongin says softly. He feels Kyungsoo’s grin against his skin. It spreads warmth through his body, filling him with tenderness.

“Yeah? That’s all I need to hear.” 

Kyungsoo presses his lips to Jongin’s jawline, and then his neck, making Jongin sigh happily as Kyungsoo plants soft kisses on his husband’s collarbones. “I’m not done yet. Do you think you can go again?”

Kyungsoo’s deep, husky tone makes Jongin shiver as heat starts to gather in his body. “Yes, please. I want you inside of me, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo’s mouth latches onto Jongin’s nipples, and this time Jongin doesn’t make the same mistake from before, not wanting the pleasurable feeling to stop. His husband sucks on both nipples until they’re hard, red, and angry. By then, Kyungsoo’s cock starts to painfully ache, his husband’s desperate weeping working hard to drive him insane. 

Not wanting to lose any more time, Kyungsoo spreads his husband’s legs, covering his cock and his husband’s entrance with lube. When he finally pushes his cock inside Jongin, wild and powerful thrusts replace loving and gentle actions. He waits for Jongin to adjust to his thick cock while kneading the skin of his husband’s still slightly red ass.

Jongin has such a cute little butt. He remembers how shy Jongin was about his ass the first time they had sex. But there was no reason for it then, just as there isn’t one now. Kyungsoo lives to worship Jongin’s ass. Loves giving the appreciation and pounding it deserves.

"Fuck me, Soo," Jongin says, and Kyungsoo doesn't waste any time.

He holds his husband’s waist, pulling Jongin down on his cock. The sound of Kyungsoo’s thighs slapping against his ass has Jongin arching off the mattress. It’s just as loud as the sound of Kyungsoo’s groans, but not as loud as his moans. He forgets to even breathe as Kyungsoo continues to slam into him.

“Do you have any idea how hot you looked with blood on your hands, that murderous look in your eyes?” He matches each word to his thrusting. “I could’ve fucked you right there. Should’ve fucked you right there.” 

Jongin feels a hand sliding up his body, teasing his nipple just as Kyungsoo starts pressing the fat head of his cock against Jongin’s prostate. He’s so close to his climax. And Kyungsoo knows him so well. He knows by the way his moans turn into helpless whines that Jongin is almost there. He just needs a helping hand.

Kyungsoo slows down his pace to infuriating, unhurried, deep thrusts. Just enough to allow him to get the bottle of lube and squeeze some of it onto his hand. He warms it up before grasping Jongin’s cock, jerking his husband hard and fast as he picks up his pace. 

Jongin is so worked up that it doesn’t take long for him to come for the second time. Behind the blindfold, his eyes shut tight, making him see stars behind his eyelids. His mouth falls open as Kyungsoo milks him till the last drop, hole clenched tight around Kyungsoo’s cock. He feels his husband shuddering as loads of hot cum leave Jongin feeling impossibly full.

Jongin feels when Kyungsoo slides the blindfold off his face, and his eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light. 

Kyungsoo slowly pulls out of Jongin’s warm, wet hole, and half-lidded eyes observe his face as he closely watches cum leaking out of his husband. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kyungsoo locks eyes with Jongin. “I love you so fucking much. I’ll never get tired of loving you. As long as I’m alive, I’ll devote myself to making you feel my love.”

Jongin closes his eyes, smiling. “You can stop being sappy now. Feel good, better now,” he says softly, voice laced with sleepiness. 

Kyungsoo chuckles. He unties Jongin’s hands, fingers gently massaging his husband’s wrists. “I worry about you just as much as you do about me, baby. You had a rough day. I just want you to feel good.”

“You made me feel perfect,” Jongin murmurs, feeling Kyungsoo’s lips faintly touching his skin.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, leaving the bed and quickly coming back with a warm washcloth and a bottle of water. Jongin hates every second Kyungsoo isn’t alongside him, keeping him cozy. He has a frown on his pretty face by the time Kyungsoo comes back. But it immediately melts away as Kyungsoo starts wiping the mess in his body.

Kyungsoo rubs lotion on Jongin’s butt cheeks, earning a pleasant moan from his husband. Once he’s finished, Kyungsoo slides beside Jongin in bed, pulling his husband to his chest and wrapping them both in the covers. 

It’s barely eight o’clock. But they’re both worn out, Jongin already halfway to dreamland as he nuzzles Kyungsoo’s naked skin, breathing in his familiar, natural and comforting scent.

Everyone knows better than to bother them in moments where all they need is each other.

* * *

Jongin wakes up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. No matter how much he would rather stay in Kyungsoo’s arms, the reality of who he is always comes knocking on their door. He tries to get out of bed without waking up his husband, but it’s in vain. Kyungsoo has already been aroused by the sound of his phone. Kyungsoo tightens his hold around Jongin, keeping his husband from leaving.

“Can’t you just stay here with me?” Kyungsoo yawns, scratching the side of his face. “What’s the fun in having so many men working for you if you can’t even spend the morning in bed with your husband?” He looks down at Jongin, still sleepy.

Just like that, Jongin turns off his phone and snuggles closer to Kyungsoo, closing his eyes as his husband drops a warm kiss on his forehead. Today he is staying in Kyungsoo’s arms.


End file.
